Saru
Saru (Winged Monkey) is an entertainer that lived in Faroe before its destruction. During the Two Years of Misery she was lost among the other allies and returned to town missing her wings, having lost them in a mutant attack. Ordo Fabula - Saru Appearance The woman is graced with an hourglass figure. Her shoulders are slim compared to the mass of her boobs, which measurement is alike the measurement of her hips. Her blue shoulder length hair is wavy and messy. Her lips are plump and her eyes have a vibrant green colour that seems to shimmer like gemstones when catching the light just right. Her skin colour is more of a tanned tone. When seen naked, her back is found to be heavily scarred. Most of them having a faded colour. At the height of her shoulderblades two soft bumps can be found where once her wings were seated. These are devoid of scars. Making it quite odd to look at in contrast to the rest of her back. Her left thigh adorns a large scar that almost goes along it's full length. Next to it can be found another, but shorter scar. These are more recent. Another more recent scar can be found on her left shoulder. It's a claw mark, created by three nails. And on her right calve will be found another, going almost horizontal. She has a monkey tail and bat shaped ears. Both are covered in orange fur akin to that of a Golden Lion Monkey, which is part of her genes. The insides of her ears have a dark purple colour. Personality Saru could be described as a strong woman. She has endured many hardships. Those that take a great physical and mental toll. But she has prevailed. And still she hasn't hardened. To deal with these awful memories, she tries to be a party animal and tries to be as carefree as possible. She’s always up for some fun. Any invitation gets accepted. And if no one suggests anything, she’d be the one figuring something out. She acts in a bubbly manner, trying to be positive. Though she can turn serious when the other person calls for it. So, she is able to talk with them about the things that hurt them. And she will be the listening ear one needs. She will be supportive. She has seen many things, so she understands many things. But she also understands, that there are no solutions for the past. And that she can only be solitary. Seeing others in pain, be it physical or mental pain, makes her sad. She has been through so much and doesn't wish the same for anyone else. She also tends to be nosy when the conversation isn’t serious, or hadn’t turned serious earlier. She’s very curious to get to know people completely and to know places she can venture to. She’s also very active (also sexually, even though she rather has a bond with the person now. Would the other person know of said "bond"? Not necessarily.). She has problems sitting still and rather darts about. You can imagine the hard time she has when she’s physically bound to sit still due to injury for example. She has a lot of determination. She could even be aggressive when it comes to her ideas and plans. Only if it’s dangerous, she won’t try to drag people off with her. Because, seriously, she doesn’t want people to go through what she has gone through. She’s pretty undisciplined too, unless it’s about training and things she has learned to do (acts/performances). Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *'Echolocation:' She can transmit ultrasonic sounds and she can separate them from returning sounds so she can locate and visualize things on a great distance with her eyes closed. *'High Senses:' Hearing and smelling are her best senses. Vision is the worst. (Though like... Everything is superb, there's just differences). *'Multilingual:' ** Proficient: Russian, Polish, English, Japanese **Good: Dutch **Okay: German, French **Just a few words: Chinese, Spanish, Danish, Swedish *'Instruments:' **Proficient: Koto, Gusli **Good: Kuvikly/Pan-flute, Buben/Tambourine, Shamisen **Okay: Gudok, Garmon, Balalaika, Flute *Juggling *Acrobacy *Performing with hoops *Dancing with/breathing fire (circus style) *(Pole) Dancing *Sexual favors Weaknesses: *'Body:' Her boobs are in the way a lot. Also no fun when running or jumping. The sheer weight can hurt her when going through certain abrupt motions. Such inconvenience. And strapping them in isn't really comfortable. *'Carefree:' Even though she has gone through a lot of bad throughout her whole life, she has kept a certain way of staying carefree. In this sense she might get sloppy. *'Echolocation:' Using echolocation in battle can be a bad idea. Because it requires focus. *'High Senses:' Please bring the stank of sewage and you'll most likely win. (Doesn't work with smells she is used to). She picks up a lot at the same time, which could be overwhelming if she can't focus. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *'Fruit:' She adores all kinds of fruit. It's also her diet. She doesn't really eat anything else. She might be able to, but she might get sick from it. Best to give this girl some fruit if you invite her over. *'Fun:' Anything she sees as fun, is needed. This can vary from parties to sex, from tricking people to stealing, from making music to getting drunk... There isn't a lot that isn't fun in her eyes. Whatever isn't fun, is probably in her dislikes. *'Men:' The guys have her preference. Because of reasons. *'Dancing:' She loves doing this. Just the motions and everything, the various forms, the emotional expressions. *'Rainbows:' She loves them and all their colors. She's delighted whenever she sees one and can look at it for hours. *'Sunrise:' So beautiful. But hardly able to enjoy it when drinking throughout the night. *'Sunset:' Beautiful colors, just so serene. Dislikes: *'Seriousness:' People who are too serious make her whine. And serious situations are rather those she avoids. She rather has frivolity. *'Reading:' This "activity" isn't an "activity" to her. You sit still and it's quiet. What's activity about that? One page and she's already done. Mostly. Because sometimes a thriller or an adventure book will capture her attention (when she passed the first chapters). But if it does she'll walk around with it and climb on things. *'Pain:' Not so much physical (even though she had a lot of that too), but mostly mentally. She has been through a lot of hard stuff in her past and enough is enough. She doesn't want anymore pain. But she doesn't want to be emotionless either Trivia *The slight bumps on her back where her wings once were have no scars due to Phoenix's healing tears. *She is unable to get pregnant, due to what transpired in the past. But she does not know that herself. She does think she has fertility issues. *Saru isn't her real name. She had many names in her past. But it's the name she has chosen for herself and prefers. Theme Songs *To be added. Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Veterans